Neil Sean Ettington
Neil Sean Ettington (after awakening known as Titus Cornelius Archietectus but better known as Gluteus Maximus) is the current Imperator of Telamon from 3077-3085 and 3087-3108 and 3116-present (born October 16, 3042) and has been the Convergence and Union party leader from 3070 to 3108 and the leader of the Optimates from 3116. Or so he wishes. Ettington is widely credited as taking Telamon out of isolationism into the prestigous nation is became. He is also famed for twerking on Mount Olympus.He also wrote and formed the Macon Pact, destroyed the BBB forces in Keymon, and won the Monarchist Telamon-Hutori war along with changing the country to a free market paradise. Yay Neil. =Early Life= He was born to Mr. and Mrs. Ettington. They named him Neil. He actually had twelve siblings but they departed to make a capitalist country. He cries at night thinking about this. =First Term(3077-3085)= Convergence and Union was founded by Ettington in 3070 to battle the only party in Telamon the Social Democrats. After spending 7 years in minority the SDP fell apart and in the 3077 elections CIU won every seat. Economic Policy In 3077 CIU became the only party in Telamon as the Social Democrats had left. This caused Ettington to go on a massive agenda of Legislation which was created by his multiple Freedom Acts. The budget was cut severly in all ministries and after the National debt along with the defecit was eliminated taxes were lowered to 1% at a flat rate. All buisness regulations were removed and all government enterprises were privitized. Unions were virtually destroyed and all policies were buisness freindly. These policies led Telamon to extremely high GDP growth rates during his first term. Social Policy The social policy of Ettington was fairly Libertarian. Immigration laws were repealed to the point that anyone could enter the country and live in Telamon and all regulations on drugs and alcohol were removed. All gun laws were removed as well but on some issues, such as gay adoption, affirmative action, and abortion, Ettington took a conservative stance and in his Freedom acts restricted it. However, he did believe in the Tooth Fairy, an entity that gave Neil money once. What gives Neil money is what ultimately succeeds in his rule. =Second Term(3087-3108)= In the 3085 elections, CIU was unseated by the Order of Shuzzag-Khan which was a religous cult mainly concerned with social issues. 2 years later however, CIU came back in the 3087 elections. Domestic Policy The economic policies of Ettington continued throughout his Second Term. Concerning Social Policy, Ettington held his Libertarianism but made a coalition agreement with Shuzzag-Khan. He would let their fanatical social policy pass, even though his party would vote against, (meaning he wouldn't change it after returning to majority) if they supported Ettington's actions concerning everything else. Even in many cases his Libertarianism continued. And so did his midnight twerks on Mount Olympus. Foreign Policy In his Second Term Foreign Policy became a focus later on and led to it being the major focus of his current, and third term. He was first tested in the Hutori missionary incident. Shuzzag-Khan missionaries were killed in Hutori for their beliefs and many in Telamon were calling for war saying it was an act of war. Ettington is credited by both countries as the man who averted war between the two. After massive military build-ups and border clashes with para-militaries, Ettington made Hutori apologize for their behavior and promised that for every Telamoni killed there would be 10 hutori dead. He did this to end all discussion of war and the Hutori victims were sacrificed by Shuzzag-Khan in Telapolis. His next test was the Terrorist attacks from the Keymon based anarchist organization BBB. BBB had attacked many other countries but once Telamon was attacked Ettington vowed for vengeance. He approved for a policing action with the Keymonese government consenting with 25,000 troops to be sent. After the BBB was weakening attacks in Keymon increased with Telamoni officials assassinated. Due to the BBB being compromised they got the help of the Keymonese government which asked for Telamon to withdrawl. Ettington said no due to the continuing attacks and said that if an invasion with 250,000 troops was needed to wipe out the BBB it would happen. Keymon then threatened the use of nuclear weapons against Telamon. Ettington showed a treaty signed 500 years earlier by Keymon which restricted it, and when that was brought up Keymon agreed to destroy the BBB once and for all. The BBB ceases to exist today due to his actions as Imperator of Teleamon. Collapse of CIU and Ettington's Vision In 3108 CIU lost the majority to United Telamon due to a failure of coordination among the coalition. Civil war was talked about because of this and after tensions cooled CIU lost popularity into the point of oblivion. In Ettington's Retirement he had a vision (he has clear vision because he does not have myopia) where he imagined Telamon as a world Empire which was molded from the Roman Empire. He then Romanized his name to Titus Cornelius Archietectus and formed a new political party called the Optimates, after the Roman Political Party. He then returned to Majority in 3116. =Third Term= Domestic Policy Foreign Policy =Political Views= Federalist, Permissive, Skeptic, Internationalist, Small Government, Laissez-Faire, Militarist, Progressive, Secular =Personal Life= On July 7, 2013, Ettington was violently assaulted by long term companion, Snoop Lion. Category:Telamon Category:Telamonese Government Category:History of Telamon